This disclosure relates to optical receiver circuits.
In fiber optical receivers, a photo-detector is generally used to capture an input optical signal and convert it into electrical current signal that is provided to an electronic receiver circuit that includes a pre-amplifier. Semiconductor P-I-N and P-N diodes are generally used as photo-detectors and they exhibit parasitic capacitance to the electronic receiver circuit due to their reverse bias junctions. The photo-detector and the receiver circuit comprise the optical receiver front-end.